


Troubled Past, New Opportunities

by Yoongiathedisco



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongiathedisco/pseuds/Yoongiathedisco
Summary: With his parents gone, V wants to move on from a troubled past in New York. He knew in his heart that moving to LA would provide opportunities to do so. The last thing he expected though, was to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

V is 19 years old. Single. Has a bad ex. He is gay. He's the new guy on campus.He ends up rooming with Jimin, Yoongi, and Hobi. He ends up falling for Jungkook against his better judgement.

Jungkook is 18. He is gay. Single. Rooms with Jackson. Tends to fall for guys really quickly. But something about V is different. He is curious about that. 

Jin is 21. He is straight and single. He likes it that way. Best friends with Joon. Rooms with Joon. Worry wart.

Yoongi is 21. He is gay. In a relationship with Jimin. Rooms with Jimin, Hobi, and soon to be V. He's clingy with Jimin. Loves his boyfriend, sometimes too much.

Joon is 20. He is gay. He's in a relationship with Jackson, but no-one knows. Or so they think. He rooms with Jin, who is his best friend. He wants people to know he is taken.

Jimin is 19. He is gay. In a relationship with Yoongi. Rooms with Yoongi, Hobi, and soon to be V. Gets jealous easily. Loves Yoongis clingyness.

Jackson is 20. He is gay. In a secret relationship with Joon. Is afraid for people to know he's gay. Rooms with Jungkook. Friends with everyone.


	2. Begin.

Joon walks in the room, messy clothes and hair out of sorts. His roommate Jin looks at him in confusion. "Rough night"? Jin asks jokingly. "oh, haha yeah man. That girl was a little too wasted. Joon replied. "I'm gonna jump in the shower and get ready for class". Jin saw him leave with a girl last night, but he knows what really happened. But with who? He brushed it off and sends a text to Jungkook: 

Jungkook grabs his bag and starts walking to the door, when he notices his roommate Jackson isn't there. He pulls out his phone to text him to see where he was, but then the door opened and Jackson walks in. 

"Sup Kook"! He says. "Damn bro, you look rough". Jungkook says to him. Jackson looks worried. "Yea man but hey I need to get ready. I am a tour guide today for a new guy. We'll catch up later, yea"? "sure thing man". Jungkook replies. 

Jungkook learned early on not to question Jackson when it comes to his coming back late to the dorm. Especially when it's after a party. Jackson is a good looking guy, and gets a lot of attention. He dresses nice and takes good care of himself. Jungkook sometimes wonders how Jackson is so comfortable around him knowing he is gay. Jackson will sometimes walk around almost naked, and not think anything of it.

Yoongi wakes Jimin up with a soft kiss. He's up kinda early to prep for their new roommate. Hobi was the first awake, as he is excited. Which is nothing new. He was not in the dorm room when Yoongi and Jimin got up, which didn't surprise the couple at all. "So, do you know his name yet"? Jimin asks

"I think it's Taehyung, but I was told he goes by V". Yoongi replies. 

Jimin and Yoongi shower and get dressed for the day. Walking to wards the door, Jimin gets a familiar look on his face.

"Jimin, he is probably straight. Hell, he has Jackson as a tour guide, and we all know Jackson will fill us in. Don't be jealous, all I know is his name". Jimin playfully smiles at his boyfriend, knowing that if it were him talking about the new guy, he would be jealous too.

"Lets go babe, we are meeting up with Joon, Jin, and Kook so we can all walk to class together". Jimin says.


	3. New Guy.

Out in the courtyard stands a tall yet thin guy. He is tanned and has silver/blonde hair. Jackson spots him and wonders if that may be the new guy. Jungkook and the rest of the guys walk by. They exchange quick hellos with Jackson while passing. Jungkook cant take his eyes off the guy standing alone by the trees. V starts walking towards the building in front of him, wondering if it is the right one. He is supposed to be meeting a tour guide here. He pulls his phone out to make sure he is at the right place. When he looks up from his phone, he notices a guy staring at him. He has jet black hair, black skinny jeans, and a red tattered sweater. V locks eyes with this guy, and said guy smiles. V takes note of his bunny smile. Next thing V knows is he's being tapped on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to be Taehyung would you"? Jackson asks.

"SHIT"! V yells. "Yea man that's me. Sorry, you scared me. Also, I prefer V". 

"My bad bro, I'm Jackson. I'm your tour guide today. There isn't much to see though, if I am completely honest". Jackson says with a laugh.

V has a thing called "gay-dar". He is good at being able to tell if someone is gay or not. He looks at Jackson and his radar goes off. He can tell Jackson is into guys, which doesn't bother V at all. Seeing as he is gay himself. 

"So," V starts " who is the lucky guy"?

Jackson jerks his head around. "Huh? What guy? What do you mean by guy"? 

V points to the purplish spot on Jackson's neck. 

"I know those marks bro. Girls don't leave those". V says with a laugh. That my new friend, is a hickey. I have given and received many. I am also gay, and can easily tell when someone else is. Consider it a gift". 

V can sense Jackson's mood change, and decides to change the subject. 

"So Jackson, where is my room? Do I have any room mates"?


	4. Roomies.

He can see that Jackson appreciated the subject change. 

"You actually do have room mates, a cool bunch of dudes. Let's finish up the tour and i'll show you where your dorm is. I think your stuff is already there". 

2 hours pass. V knows where most everything is now.

Jackson did a great job. 

"Alright, V. Here you are. Your dorm"! Jackson says, knocking on the door. 

His dorm number is 207. 

"I am up on the next floor, in 310 if you need anything. Though I'm pretty sure these guys will take good care of you". Jackson says, walking off.

"Alright thanks man, 'preciate it." V replies. 

He opens the door and see's a guy with a huge smile on his face. He is tall, had brownish black hair, and he has a smile as big as the sun. 

"Sup bro, name's Hobi. You must be my new roommate".

"My name is V". 

"I know. We got your name earlier today.... Oh by we, I mean, me, Jimin, and Yoongi. There are 3 of us here. Well, now 4 including you." Hobi explains." Those pictures there on the board, that's them. They are together, if you know what I mean."

"Oh,, no. Don't worry. Dude, straight up, I am gay too. So it's really not a bother, at all". V says. 

Hobi flashes his bright smile. 

"Damn, am I the only one who is at least half straight"? 

V suddenly remembers where he has seen Hobi before. He was with the guys he saw earlier, walking in the courtyard. V then remembers the one who he locked eyes with. He remembers his kind eyes, his bunny smile, and most of all the tight black skinny jeans. V shakes the thought out of his head, to focus on the current situation. 

Hobi speaks up.

"Jackson wasn't a bother today was he? He has a tendency to be odd with new people". 

V looks at Hobi, and smiles. 

"He was a perfect gentleman". 

Hobi gets a playful look on his face. 

"Y'know, between me and you, I think him and my friend Joon have something going on".

A few minutes pass by, and Hobi jumps up. 

"Oh that's right, you don't know Joon yet. Well, let's take a break and grab some food. Me and the guys usually get together for ramen once a week, and tonight's that night. You like ramen right"? Hobi asks.

"Of course I do". V answers. 

V thinks to himself "this is gonna be interesting". He puts some of his things away and then he and Hobi head to a restaurant off campus. At the restaurant, Joon, Jin, Yoongi, Jimin, and Jungkook are sitting at a table waiting for Hobi to show up.


	5. Foods.

Joon put his phone down. 

"Hobi is on his way, he'll be here soon. He says he has their new roommate". Pointing at Jimin and Yoongi. Jungkook gets up and grabs an extra chair and sits it next to his. 

Jin perks up. 

"I wonder what he's like?"

"Why? You finally gonna come out Jin"? 

Yoongi jokes. 

Noone knows if Jin is straight or not. But he himself knows he is. He thinks it's funny to leave the rest guessing. The really don't even question it anymore. As always, Jin just laughs it off.

Suddenly, in walks Hobi and the new roommate. They greet each other and then Jungkook sees him. The guy he locked eyes with earlier today in the courtyard. He points to the chair next to him, and ushers V to sit down. 

"This is Taehyung, but he prefers to be called V". Hobi explains.

One by one Hobi introduces the guys to V. 

"This is our power couple, and our roommates. Jimin and Yoongi. That's Joon our voice. That's Jin. We're not sure of his sexuality, but we like to poke fun at him for it. And beside you is Jungkook. He's our youngest friend. He's the baby". 

V fixes himself in his seat. 

'Jungkook', he thinks to himself. It's a nice name. 

"Well it's nice to meet you all". V says but still looking at Jungkook. 

"You all have my name thanks to Hobi".

Joon orders everyone's ramen and Hobi starts up a conversation with Jin. Yoongi and Jimin are in their own world, so V starts talking to Jungkook. 

"Didn't we see each other this morning in the courtyard"? V asks him. 

Jungkooks eyes got big. "Oh, uh yeah I think so.I didn't mean to stare so hard". 

V smiles, and Jungkook notices it's a big boxy smile. But he likes it. 

"So V" Yoongi breaks in. "How did your tour go? Do you like the room? Are you straight? Gay"? 

Everyone starts laughing at Yoongi. 

"Babe leave him alone". Jimin laughs.

V sits up straight and says "Jackson did a great job". 

He notices Joon tense up at the sound of Jackson's name. 

"He was a gentleman, but he's not my type. (Joon smiles) Yes I like the room. Especially the pics of the two of you. And to answer the last question Yoongi, I am gay".

Jungkook can't hide his smile at those words. He finds V to be really good looking. In fact he had been thinking about him since they saw each other earlier. Jungkook has one question in his mine at the moment. 

Is he single?

Their ramen comes out, and Joon is the first to dig in. Per usual. The rest follow. But when it came to V and Jungkook, V let Jungkook go first. 

"Oh, you didn't have to do that" Jungkook said to him. "Thanks".

They eat dinner and have more conversations. Lots of laughs and even a small argument between Jin and Jungkook. They clean up and head back to their dorms. Jungkook is very curious about V, so he texts Yoongi:


	6. Afterwards.

Joon and Jin get to their dorms and Joon goes straight to his phone. He had a ton of missed calls and texts from Jackson. He waits a bit for Jin to go shower and texts Jackson back:  
img src= 

Joon leaves and heads to Jackson's room. Making sure noone sees him. 

Down the hall Jimin, Yoongi, Hobi, and V are in their room. Yoongi gets up and goes to sit next to V. 

"So V, what's your story? Where you from? Y'know. The basics".

"Well I'm from here actually. Was born here. But I grew up in New York. My parents passed and I had to go live with my grand parents. I did all my schooling there and did half a year of college there too. Things happened and I wanted to come home for college. I'll be here for 4 years but after that, I'm not sure. To be honest I haven't thought that far ahead". 

Jimin catches on and asks "so are you single"? 

V laughs "yes". 

Back in Jacksons room, Joon finally showed up. Jungkook was still gone. 

"Babe, what's going on"? Joon asks. 

Jackson has a worried look on his face, which makes Joon worried. 

"The guy I gave the tour to today, knows I'm gay. I don't know how he knew. I'm scared Joon. Scared he'll tell".

Joon laughs. "Jackson, he's new. He doesn't know anyone yet. Who would he even tell? Babe, he seems really cool. We all had dinner tonight. He said nothing but good things about you. Don't worry. Besides I think he's going to be distracted for a while. I saw Kook staring at him, and he was staring at Kook this morning and at dinner".

Jackson calms down. 

"Oh? Well good. Kook needs a distraction. I need him gone more so I can see you."

They start kissing, not knowing Jungkook has come back.


	7. Well.

oh... Uh... Oh my God... Wait Joon? Jackson? Wai...." Jungkook is shocked by what he walked in on. 

Those words broke the kiss. Joon and Jackson stood there frozen. Joon speaks first. 

"Kook, how long you been here"? 

"I just walked in". He says.

"Bro I had no idea. You and Jackson. When? How? Wait, he's the reason you come back a mess, Jack"? 

Kook says winking. Joon looks embarrassed at that. 

"Yea it's me, but you can't tell anyone man. We want to on our own. In our own way." 

Jungkook understands, but knows something.

"Just an fyi, Hobi already suspects. You know how he is. But I gotta know, after knowing about all of us, why hide it? Especially from us?" 

"Kook, you know I don't like a lot of attention. After seeing what Yoongi and Jimin go through, I was scared." Jackson states.

Jungkook hears his phone ding:

"Jin is asking about you." He tells Joon. 

Soon after, Joon leaves. 

Jungkook and Jackson spend the next few hours talking. Everyone's in their own rooms now. A group chat is started. It's between Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jimin.

Jungkook goes to sleep with a lot on his mind.


	8. Hey.

Morning comes and V was getting ready to leave. He opens the door and there stands Jungkook, looking like he was about to knock. 

"Oh hey. Morning V." He says. 

"Morning Jungkook!" V replies. 

"Oh call me Kook. Please." Jungkook says with a smile. 

"So is anyone up yet? I wanted to go running." 

"Oh no, sorry. I was up to go see the sunrise. I heard it's really nice here out here." V says. 

Jungkook smiles. He knows it's a great view out there.

V notices his smile and invites him to tag along. 

"Do you maybe wanna go with me? Y'know since noone else is up, and I don't know where to even go?" 

"Sure! I know a great spot." Jungkook answers a little too fast.

They go to a bench just outside of the courtyard. It really was a great spot. They sit down and get comfortable since the sun was starting to rise. 

"So does Yoongi always ask so many questions?" V asks. 

Jungkook tries to hide his smile.

"Sometimes he can, but this time he did it for me. I asked him to talk to you. Kinda gather some intel about you". 

V feels his cheeks heat up. 

"Oh" he says. 

"Jimin seemed a little jealous. Yoongi sat next to me on my bed." 

Jungkook knew already what happened.

"Yea Jimin is the jealous type, but then again so is Yoongi. They've been together for a long time now. Probably 4 years. Since the beginning of highschool actually. Yoongi is possessive and Jimin gets jealous. It's just them."

"I get it, really. I don't like sharing either. That's probably why my relationships never work out. Some people don't like clingy. And I tend to be a little clingy." 

Jungkook snaps a picture of the sun. 

"Honestly it's not a bad thing to be clingy."

It let's people know that someone or something is yours and yours only. I like it. It doesn't bother me. I'm laid back, but what's mine is mine." 

Jungkook looks back at the rising sun, and V can see his eyes sparkling.

The way the orange and yellow lighting looks in Jungkooks eyes is just beautiful to him. Jungkook looks over to see V staring. 

"Hey take a picture it'll later longer!" He jokes. But to his surprise, V takes a picture of him. 

Jungkook grabs Vs phone to look at the picture.

t was actually really good. So Jungkook added his number with the picture V took.

"Here, now you can just text me next time you wanna see the sun rise. I'll come with you any time." Jungkook says. 

"Oh, thanks". V said to him. Blushing.


	9. Interesting.

Jin gets up to see that Joon is pacing the room. 

"You okay Joon?" 

"I don't know Jinnie. That new guy, V, knows something. I think Hobi knows, and now Kook knows".

"What do they know Joon?" 

Joon is hesitant. 

"Uhm shit Jin I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"You're my best friend. Jackson is the reason I'm out late and coming back looking a mess. Hes my boyfriend." 

"Joon, I already knew that. That's why you're worried? Really man. You know we'd all except you guys. We like Jackson and you've been here for many years bro."

"JINNIE! How did you know though?" He pulls out his phone and shows Joon a text.

"Joon, that's the same night that you ran out of here saying a friend needed your help. I knew then. You really should tell the rest of they guys though."

Joon sits on his bed and agrees with Jin. He pulls his phone out and send a text to them. Telling them all to come asap.

10 minutes later, the guys show up. 

Jackson, Jimin, Yoongi, Hobi, and Jungkook. Joon sees that V isn't there. 

"Why didn't V come? He should be here too." 

Jungkook gets up. "I'll text him."

V shows up, looking confused. There was a knock at the door. Jungkook waked over to open it, knowing it was V.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" He asked. 

"I need you all to sit down please, except you, Jackson." 

Hobi is staring at them and smiling.


	10. Telling.

Jackson now understands what's going on. He grabs Joons arm and give's him a soft 'okay'. 

Joon starts talking. 

"So I have something to tell all of you. And V I know you're new, but you got it right away, so I thought you should be here for this too. But the rest of you, please don't make this into a big deal, k?" 

He takes a deep breath. 

"Jackson and I are dating. We have been for a while now. So I guess that's means we are gay, and we are together." 

Hobi jumps up clapping. "I knew it!"

V gives Jackson a soft yet knowing smile. 

Jimin and Yoongi share a glance, but then look at Joon as if they already knew. 

Jungkook had a feeling, thanks to Hobi, but was glad they came out. 

"So Jin" Yoongi starts. 

"Shut it Yoongi!" Jin says. 

"Im not gay. Nor will I ever be."

Hobi sits down. He's calm. "You guys already know my story. I'm not attracted to just one gender. Whatever grabs my attention I go for. Maybe even V here!" 

He jokes. 

V gets up, feeling a little awkward thanks to Hobi. 

"So now that's cleared up, lunch? On me!"

The rest follow suit and get up. All going to their rooms to get ready. They head to the same restaurant they ate at the night before. 

V really liked it. When they get there, V goes out of his way to sit next to Jungkook. 

Which didn't bother anyone.


	11. Fun.

While everyone is eating, Jungkook turns to V. 

"Y'know, the sunset is even better than the sun rise? You should come with me to see it." 

Jin overhearing "yea V you should. It's amazing, plus Kook here takes great photos."

V agrees to go. Feeling excited, but he knows he should be calm. After everything with his ex, he wants to take everything slow. He's still hurt and confused. He likes this group of guys a lot. They all have seemed to accept him. Which was good. V didn't think things would happen to quickly. But he's not going to complain. Some time goes by, everyone had finished eating. Yoongi & Jimin left early. Joon, Jackson, and Jin left to go watch a movie. Hobi, Jungkook, and V were still at the restaurant. 

"Ok guys I'm gonna head back." Hobi says getting up. 

"ok, be careful and I'll see you later." Kook says waving. 

V and Jungkook pay for everything and head out. They go back to the dorms. They had agreed to meet later so watch the sun set. But as time gets closer, V gets nervous. His ex wasn't the nicest guy. He wasn't very affectionate, and when he was it wasn't really the king V liked nor wanted. He promised himself right there, in his dorm, that he would be careful.

Jungkook texts V:

He opens his door to find Jungkook standing there. He had a blanket in his hand along with a camera. 

"Let's go" Jungkook says to him. 

V grabs his phone off the side table, and walks out the door.

They get to a small open field just outside of campus. V noticed it was close to the bench they went to before. Jungkook sits his camera down and starts spreading the blanket out. 

"Help me ya?" He says with his bunny smile. 

V bends down to help him with the blanket. They sit down, and V hears a shutter. 

"Already?" He says with a snort. 

Jungkook snorts back "yea man can't miss a good shot. It's just starting to set. The colors are amazing!" 

The two sit and watch as the sun starts to fully set.

V takes out his phone and snaps a few pictures. Jungkook is watching him as he takes the pictures. He brings his camera up to his eye and quickly bring it back down. He grabs his phone and snaps a picture of V. 

"Aye, what you doing?" V says loudly. "

What? Haha you took one of me, so now I need one of you. Y'know, for my phone contact." 

V laughs. Knowing he's right. 

The sun sets, and Jungkook gets up to start getting ready to leave. V doesn't want to go yet. 

"Hey Kook, let's watch the stars for a bit. It's so clear out tonight." 

V grabs Jungkooks hand, sending a small shiver up Jungkooks arm. Jungkook sits back down and looks up. 'Hes right' he thinks to himself. Jungkook looks over at V and sees how invested he is in the stars. He finds himself really admiring his face. He soon snaps out of it, and the touch of the chilly wind. 

"Oh you cold Kook?" V asks. 

"Yea a little. It's chilly out here" Jungkook answers.

V grabs his jacket and drapes it on Jungkooks shoulders. He instantly felt warm. Jungkook didn't notice he blushed. But V did. V was surprised at himself for this action, but told himself 'its the polite thing to do'. V feels a small tug at his heart. Jungkook lays back on the blanket and let's out a sigh. 

"What's up Kook?" V lays back too. 

"Really, it's nothing. Just that, noone else has done this with me. They just won't. They say it's too mushy." Jungkook answers back.

V smiles. 

"Well Kook, consider me your star gazing buddy now!" V places his hand on Jungkooks. 

Not really knowing what or why he was doing it. But to his surprise, Jungkook didn't move. Or even flinch. Jungkook felt Vs hand on his. It was soft. Warm. Big.


	12. A Story.

Jungkook sits for a bit, but gets curious. 

"V, what happened to your parents?" V sat up. 

He knew Jungkook was only trying to get to know him. So he decides to tell his story. 

"My parents died in a car wreck a few years ago. So I had to live with my grandparents. Which was fine, but different. I feel somewhat responsible for their accident because they were coming to get me from school." 

V trails off, wiping a tear. 

Jungkook notices and sits up. 

"V I'm so sorry. But you know it couldn't have been your fault."

V looks over at him and smiles. He knows deep down it's not his fault, but he still feels guilty. 

"I know, it just sucks. But hey, I've had my family and some great friends to help me out." V says. 

Jungkook feels bad for asking but he's glad he knows. 

V starts again.

"Funny story actually. My grandma is the first to know about me being gay. She's the one I came out to. My parents never got the chance to know. When I told her, she said she already knew and laughed at me. She told me she loved me and would always accept me no matter what." 

This made Jungkook smile. His heart was full of happiness over this. 

"V, only my friends know about me. My dad won't accept it, and I think my mom knows. We just don't talk about it. We don't see each other enough to bring it up. But I think I'm okay with that. "Really. I'm happy knowing my friends accept me. And V, I'm glad you're one of them." 

The two of them pack up and start heading back. 

V suddenly gets a text from Jimin, asking him to stay with Jungkook. V is hesitant, but asks Kook anyway. 

"Uh so Kook, that was Jimin and he..." Kook laughs. 

"Wants you to stay with me?" V couldnt help but laugh, since Jungkook already knew what Jimin wanted. 

"Yea, something about Hobi being gone and he wanted to uh be with Yoongi."

Jungkook knew what was going on. This isn't the first time. V sits his phone down. 

"It's okay if you're not cool with it." Jungkook pulls the car over. 

"Let me explain this to you V. You don't know Yoongi well enough yet, but let me tell you an important piece of information. When Yoongi wants Jimin, he wants Jimin. There's no waiting, no excuses, nothing. He will get what he wants. If he doesn't get laid at least twice a week, Yoongi is a dick. He becomes an ass. It's been a long time since we've seen that side of him. "so it's probably for the best that you come stay with me tonight. Besides, I'd could use a distraction from Jackson. I hear Joons there tonight." 

V bursts out laughing, texting Jimin back with the details. Jimin tells him to have fun, and V laughs at that.

Jungkook starts driving again, making it back to the dorm. He waits for V to get some things for the night. 

V goes inside the room. Seeing Yoongi and Jimin cuddling in Jimins bed, he looks at them and smiles. 

"I'm leaving now. Have fun you two."


	13. Overnight.

He meets Jungkook out in the hall and the two walk to Jungkooks room. On the way they run into Hobi.

"Hey my Bros! What's up?" 

Jungkook explains what's going on, and Hobi understands. They say their goodbyes for the night, and Jungkook and V continue to the room. Joon and Jackson are sitting on Jackson's best watching a movie. They wave. V noticed something with the guys tonight. First Yoongi winked at him, then Hobi, and just now Joon. He's curious why they are doing this. He asks Jungkook. 

"So what's with the winks man?"

"Huh?" He says. "What do you mean?" 

"Well I've been winked at 3 times tonight all on the way here and then when I got here." V says. 

"Oh they are just weird, y'know. All of them." Jungkook answers. 

Jungkook and V decide on a movie, since Joon and Jackson had fallen asleep.

They choose a comedy, to make things not awkward. After the movie, Jungkook sees V yawn. 

"You tired V?" 

"Ah yeah, sorry. But uhm, Jungkook. I have a thing, when I sleep. Its been a thing since I was a kid. I like to have something to cuddle. Like a pillow. That's why I brought mine. But if that's not cool, I get it. I think I'll be okay." 

Jungkook smiles. 

"Nah I get it. But since you'ree sleeping in my bed, with me, uh maybe y'know you could use me as a pillow." 

V smiles his boxy smile. He feels alright, considering.

They both get changed and get ready to lay down. V gets in the bed first, followed by Jungkook. The lay facing each other, feeling surprisingly comfortable. Jungkook takes this as an opportunity to ask another question. 

"So uh V, I know this is probably weird or whatever..but would you wanna go see an actual movie this weekend? With me?" 

V smiles and agrees to go. He's glad he's making friends, and he is starting to like Jungkook. He finds Jungkook to be very attractive. But he can't help but feel like he should still be careful. Almost instantly, V falls asleep. He's holding onto his pillow, and Jungkook watches him for a bit. Jungkook falls asleep soon after. He wakes up during the night and notices that V had ahold of him. Just like he said he would probably do. But it felt nice. He's had Hobi sleep in his bed many times, but this has never happened. He was comfortable. Morning came and V woke up, next to a still sleeping Jungkook. He was smiling, but felt odd still. He hadn't been in a bed with anyone since his ex. It was still early so he slept more.


	14. Ex.

V's ex was very controlling. V couldn't do anything, go anywhere, or even talk to anyone without his ex there. His ex was very abusive in more ways than one. He would hit V. Sometimes for no real reason. He would talk down to him and make him feel worthless and small. V got the courage to leave, which ended with him enrolling in college back home. Here. V swore to himself if he ever met anyone again, he'd never let himself get treated the way his ex treated him. V shook these thoughts out of his head. He felt good right then. Safe. Comfortable. He was getting a familiar warm feeling in his chest. His heart began to beat fast. He felt confused though. But he brushed it off. Jungkook shifted and moved closer to him. V let himself relax and matched his breathing with Jungkooks. 

Joon and Jackson wake up and find Jungkook and V cuddling in the bed. Joon grabs his phone and snaps a picture. He then texts it to Hobi. 

Jackson had to tell him to stop teasing and to let them sleep. They did look really comfy. He couldn't deny that. However, Joon and Jackson had a class so they had to go. V woke up and felt Jungkooks arm over him. He didn't want to move but he had to use bathroom. He slowly got up, trying not to wake up Jungkook. 

Failed.   
"Oh hey, good morning V." Jungkook says in a raspy voice. 

"Morning Kook. I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom. Sorry for waking you up."

Jungkook sits up in his bed. Knowing what had happened.He felt good. He slept good. Usually when Hobi would stay, he didn't get much sleep. Hobi is a rough sleeper. But this time he got plenty of sleep. In the bathroom, V is feeling better. But also feels confused. He felt safe and comfortable with Jungkook, but he barely knows him. He asked him to the movies and V agreed to go, so maybe that will give V an opportunity to get to know him more. He finishes up, and walks back out to Jungkook. 

"So this movie, what do you want to see?" Jungkook asked. 

"I'm really open to whatever. You asked me, so you pick."

"Well I'm taking you on a date, so I guess I will choose. But what about food? What's your fave kind?" 

Date? Huh? Jungkook said it's a date. V didn't realize that's what it was going to be. But he can't back out now. He actually wants to go but hearing the word date, makes him nervous. 

"Maybe we can decide on the way?" V replies. 

It's sometimes funny how Jimin and Yoongi act with each other. And V can tell now after a few weeks of being here, a difference when the two are "together". Especially since he's been staying with Jungkook quite often. V doesn't mind it now. After their movie date, they became more comfortable with each other. Things got less heavy. V is sitting next to Yoongi and notices him taking a selfie. 

"Taking a picture for your boyfriend?" V says laughing. 

"Maybe!" Yoongi laughs back. 

Things with Jimin and Yoongi, have been going so well. V actually sees them as inspiration. He knows he's not really ready for another relationship, but he thinks he can open up now. Maybe find someone to start something with. And then Jungkook pops in his head. Has he found someone already? He does like being around Jungkook. His company had become a constant in his life now. He feels safe and comfortable around Jungkook. But does Jungkook feel this way? V lays in his bed with the thought of 'Does he feel the same about me'. Of all things they have talked about, V never asked Jungkook about his ex. Or if he even had one. Jungkook is in his room. He just got back from class. Its still early so he decides to take a rest. He dreams. In this dream there's a guy. He's handsome, but for some reason he can't really tell who he is. He has silver hair, he tall, slim, and has a deep voice. He almost seems like V. But why is Jungkook dreaming about him? Jungkook wakes up. He send a text to V asking him to come over. 

Jungkook jumps out of his bed, and fixes his hair and clothes. I'm his mind he's thinking of what to say. He hears a knock. It's V. Jungkook opens the door. 

"Hey come in" he says. 

"So what's up?" V asks. 

Jungkook is hesitant. 

"So remember you told me about your ex, but like, not everything, And how you was ruined by him? And that you didn't think you could fall for anyone again?" 

V looks at him confused. 

"Yea Kook, why?" Jungkook changes his expression of nervous to confident. 

"I'm not saying to return the feelings, because you don't have to, and Don't feel obligated please, but something is going on with me. I think it's you. I've never felt this way before. I feel safe with you. Even though we're just friends and have only known each other for a little while. It's hard to explain."

Jungkook stands up and walks over to V, who's sitting on Jackson's bed. V looks at him and smiles. 

"Kook have you ever been with anyone?" 

Jungkook answers honestly. 

"I've never had a real relationship. I've had a couple hook ups, but it's been a long time. I just never felt a connection with anyone.... Til now. With you." 

V grabs his hand. 

"Kook, I like you, I do. But please understand, I'd like to be friends first longer. After my ex, I didn't think if be able to feel those things again. But I am, and to be honest I'm scared. "Because they are coming so fast and strong. Every time we sleep in your bed, I feel at home. And if we were to rush, I don't think I'd be able to keep up. I need to take it slow. Do you understand? Is that okay?" 

Jungkook squeezes Vs hand as a reassurance.

"Of course it's okay V. I had to let you know what was in my head. Besides, being your friend is more important right now. But just know, I'm here when you're ready to explore more." 

He winks at V, and V smiles back. 

V feels that tug again seeing Jungkook smile.


	15. Love?

Jackson is pacing the room. Jungkook notices and asks what's wrong. 

"Kook, you know I've been with Joon for a while now right?" 

Jungkook nods. 

"How do you know when you've fallen for someone?" Jackson asks. 

Jungkook looks at him in shock, but also in admiration. 

He loves Joon and knows he deserves someone. Someone as good as Jackson.

"Jackson, how do you feel when you see him? How do you feel when he looks at you? How do you feel when you hear his name?" 

Jackson pauses and only knows one word to describe that feeling. 

"Home". He says.

Jungkook gets up and hugs Jackson. He smiles and hands him his phone. 

"Text him to come over. I'm gonna go out for a bit. Tell him." Jackson smiles. 

He thanks Jungkook and waits for him to leave. He texts Joon to come over asap. Joon shows up to the room. He knocks. Jackson jumps up and opens the door. 

"Hey babe, why'd you-"Joon gets cut off by Jackson kissing him. 

"Oh, okay! What's that for. Not that I'm complaining haha." 

Joon says shutting the door. 

"Lock it, we gotta talk." Jackson says to him.

Jackson sits down on his bed, and ushers Joon to join him. Joons feeling a little nervous and is curious about what's going on. Jackson adjusts himself and starts. 

"We've been together for a while now. At first we hid it because I was scared, but now we are out in the open. I'm not scared anymore. Joon, you have been the only one who's seen all my sides and not run away. You stuck with me through all this. Now that we are out, as a couple, I want to show you off. Show us off." 

Joons face lights up.

"I wanted you to come here so I can say this: Kim Namjoon, I love you. I'm in love with you. You are my home. My life. My heart. That's what I feel everytime I see you. Everytime I hear your name. Everytime we talk. Everyone we kiss. I feel at home." 

"I feel so safe. I feel love and loved." 

By now Joon has began to cry. He doesn't know what prompted this, but he's so happy. 

"Jackson.... Oh my God.... *Kiss* I... *Kiss* love... *Kiss* You... *Kiss* soooo... *Kiss* much.... *Kiss* I never knew you felt like this. I can't believe this. Well I can, but holy shit!"


	16. Miss You.

Jungkook heads to Vs room to hang out. I mean, V told him to so why not? He gets to the door, knocks, and can hear V running to it. 

"Cute" Jungkook thought. 

V opens the door. 

"That was fast haha!" 

"Yea I'm really bored, and like I said, I kinda miss you." Jungkook replied.

The two go inside the room. They talk for a while and decide to play video games. V gets a message from Yoongi warning he was on his way. Jungkook asks if everything is okay. 

"Yea he needs his 'bag' so he's coming to get it."

Jungkook knew what bag he was talking about. 

"Ah God really. Where they going now?" He says. 

V is confused but brushes it off. Yoongi comes in, rummaging through his closet, and pulls out a small suitcase. V and Jungkook stare at him. Jungkook has a big smile on his face. 

"So Yoongs, where you guys going this time?" Jungkook asks. 

"Uh none of your business. You two have a good night, I know I am!" 

Yoongi says with a wink.

V is sitting there, looking to confused for his own good. But he feels good. He's comfortable, but is he comfortable enough? 

"Jungkook, we've been hanging out for a while and I've told you about my life in New York. Well, most of it." 

"Yea Tae, you have, But you can tell me the rest when you're ready to." 

He likes Jungkook, and he seems different. Maybe he is. 

"I told you about my ex, but I didn't give you the full story. I think I'm ready to now. Maybe you'll get an idea on why I'm not ready yet." 

"Ok, Tae, I'm all ears!"

Setting is in New York just a few months ago. V walks into his now ex, apartment excited to see him. Despite their recent argument on the phone. 

"Really dumbass, I told you not to come over. What didn't you understand? Do I need to pound into your head? Is your stupid showing?" His ex says. 

V stands there, not saying anything. His ex rushes at him, hands in fists and swings. But missed, on purpose. 

"I just wanted to see you babe." V cries. 

"Well I said I didn't want to see you today. But you're too stupid to understand my words. Y'know, if the sex wasn't you'd been gone a long time ago. At least you have that ass. Something good about you." 

"We had a small argument, really? Small, and now you don't wanna see me? We argued about nothing practically and now you don't wanna see me? Makes no sense!" V yelled.

That was the last thing V should have done. His ex stormed at him, rage in his eyes. He grabbed V by his face and threw him on the floor. 

"Oh? Trying to be a tough guy huh. Yelling and standing up for yourself? Very brave of you sissy boy. You know damn well your worthless weak ass can't do anything to me. That's why you just sit here and put up with me. No-one else wants you, they never will!" 

V started to cry, knowing his ex was right. He had had enough. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen. His ex chased after. But as soon as his ex reached him, he had ran into the knife V was holding. The knife went straight into his ex stomach. Blood started dripping and his ex was screaming in pain. Asking for V to help. Apologizing. V took one last look, and ran. He went back to his house, with his grandma and gave a small explanation to her. She understood and helped V leave to California.

"Wait so you killed him?" Jungkook asks. 

"I mean, I don't really know Kook. I haven't heard from him or my grandma about him. In a way I hope I did. So he can't do anyone else like he did me. I told you Kook, he ruined me. Ruined any future relationship for me. He scarred me."

"I'm too afraid to trust anyone or even open up. But damnit Kook, I just feel safe with you. I don't get it. We have only known each other a few weeks. But I feel so.. sigh, I don't know." 

Jungkook gives V a sad smile. He gets it. He knows V will need time.

But as soon as he starts to speak, V leans in and pushes his lips to Jungkooks. 

"Woah, uh, Tae?" 

"Oh God, I'm sorry Kook. I'm so sorry!" 

"Tae no it's okay! Really. I don't mind. Please don't cry!" 

"I just felt the need to do that. I don't know what came over me."

"Tae, you just told me a huge thing. You opened up to me. You felt close to me. It's fine. Seriously. And I liked it." 

V sits there in silence for a few minutes, and then Jungkook places his hand on V leg. V looks down, and takes Jungkooks hand in his.

"Thank you for listening. And not running away Kook. I like the way I feel with you. It's different from before. I feel like maybe I can trust you." 

"Tae, you can trust me. I will never hurt you or treat you like he did."

"You're worth so much more than that. You're special Tae. Very special. And you're beautiful." 

And with that, V kisses Jungkook again. This time on purpose.


	17. Talks.

Jungkook walks V to his room, and texts Yoongi what happened on the way back. He gets back to his own room, and next thing he knows there's a knock at his door. He opens it and sees Yoongi standing there. 

"You have to tell me everything Kook"! 

Jungkook sits him down and tells him. Most of it. He didn't tell the details about Vs ex. But he did tell Yoongi about the kiss. How he liked the way Vs lips felt on his own. How V actually kissed him twice, but the second time felt so.... Real. Yoongi sat with a smile on his face. He knows what Jungkook is feeling. It's the same he felt with Jimin. When things were still new. 

"Do you think V feels the same?" Yoongi asks, breaking the silence. 

"I mean, he did kiss me. But I'm not sure Yoongs. It would be awesome y'know. I haven't had a relationship in such a long time, and he seems really amazing."

Yoongi knows what needs to be done, but he also knows he can't interfere this time. He gets on his Snapchat and sees Vs snap story, asking what to do about his feelings. So he texts V and lets him know he can talk to him anytime. V goes to bed with a heavy mind. He dreams of Jungkook and his ex. Not good dreams at all. He wakes up and thinks 

"It's time to call Gramma. I need to know what happened after I left." 

V takes out his phone and presses on his grandma's picture. It rings twice before she answers. 

"Hi baby! How are you?" 

"Hey Grandma, I am good. Are you doing okay?" 

"Yes Taehyung I am okay. How is school going? Have you made any friends?"

"I have grandma. A nice group of guys. I fit in really well. Classes are going great too." 

"That's really good hunny. Did you need anything? Is that why you called me?" 

"Well, I wanted to ask a out you know who. Have you heard any news? What happened?" 

She sighs really hard.

"Well baby, he is okay, but he's really angry. He's been asking me where you are, and I don't tell him. Thankfully he hasn't done anything to hurt me, but I can't say he wouldn't try. He doesn't need to know where you are, and he won't ever hear it from me."

V let out a sigh of relief and fear. 

"I'm glad I didn't kill him grandma. But I'm worried he is going to find me. I'm scared of what'll happen to me, and to my friends." V says. 

"I wouldn't worry too much Taehyung. I'm sure he'll keep looking but it would be very hard for him to find you. By the way, have you found a nice young man yet?" 

V knew this was coming. 

"I've met someone yes, but I'm not ready for a relationship. But grandma, he's different. He's making me feel things I didn't with, HIM. You know? And I'm scared because it's happening so fast." 

"Have you kissed yet?" She asked. 

"We have, and it felt really nice grandma. I felt like I was home. He told me he liked me. But he also understands that I'm not ready. I had to tell him the real reason I'm here, and he took it so well." 

"Kim Taehyung! Now you listen here. If he makes you feel like you're home, pursue it. Don't let it go. You didn't feel like this with HIM. This is real. A real feeling. Like what I feel with Grandpa. We've been together for how many years?" 

V laughed. "40 years grandma. 40 long years. I just want to be happy. I want to love. I want to be loved." 

"I know you do hunny. And you will. Trust me. I'm old and wise."

"I love you Grandma."

Tell Grandpa I say hi and I love him. I will come visit on my long break. Okay?" 

"Ok baby, we love you. Stay safe and let yourself be happy, please."

And with that, he hung up. But what he didn't know, is that Yoongi was in their bathroom, and heard every word.

Yoongi walks out of the bathroom and V sees him. 

"Oh shit" he thinks to himself. 

"Uh hey, Yoongi. Um, how long you been here?" 

"Well I heard just about every word. But V, before you say anything, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Not even Jimin. it's not my story to tell. However, about Kook. You NEED to go for it. He's amazing, you're amazing. A word of advice from me, just take it slow." 

V smiles and nodes at Yoongi. He knows he should give it a shot, but he's still scared. He texts Jungkook saying he needs him. 

Jungkook sprinted to Vs dorm. Knocked once and V opened immediately. After making it inside of the room, V engrossed Jungkook in a tight hug. He needed it. They both did actually.

"Not that I'm complaining, but Tae, what was that for?" 

"I called my grandma and asked about my ex. It was an interesting conversation, and Yoongi heard it. He was in the bathroom the whole time. He says he won't say anything, not even to Jimin. But Kook, I'm worried. So much."

Jungkook wraps his arm around V and gives a slight squeeze. 

"So tell me about it. How did the conversation go?" Jungkook asks. 

"Well she said he made it, he's not dead. So I guess that's good. I really didn't want to kill him. But I was so scared. She says he is always asking her where I am, and that she refuses to tell him each time. He hasn't gone after her, yet. She seems confident that he won't, but if he really wants to get to me, he knows she's the one to go for." 

Jungkook can sense how scared V is now. He knew his grandma is the most important person to him. He wants to help, but how? 

"Tae, is there anything I can do to help?" He asks. 

"I mean, just be here for me. I know it's been weird since you told me how you feel and all. And to be honest Kook, I'm starting to feel the same, but I don't know how to do this. I'm so used to a relationship like it was with my ex. I told my grandma how I was feeling, she pretty much told me to stop being stubborn and give you a chance." 

"Oh? She doesn't know me though!" Jungkook says with a laugh. 

"Yes well Yoongi does and he said the same thing. I know we aren't him and Jimin, but... maybe if we take things slow, we can try it out." 

V says. He looks down, and suddenly feels a hand under his chin. Jungkook lifts his head up and hold it. He looks into V's eyes and makes a promise: 

"I swear to you Tae, you'll never have to be afraid of me. I'll never be mean to you. I'll never hurt you. I'll never make you cry. I'll never break your heart. I will love you like my life depends on it. I will be your shoulder to lean on for anything. I only ask for one thing in return: be mine. Mine only." 

V can feel his heart beat faster and faster. His body heats up. His heart tells him to say yes, his head is hesitant... But he goes with his heart. He wants to take a chance. 

"Okay...I'll be yours. And only yours. I promise." 

And with that, Jungkook takes both his hands, puts them on Vs jaw and pulls him into a soft yet passionate kiss.


	18. Truths.

Yoongi is sitting in Jungkook and Jackson's room with Jackson, Joon, and Jimin. He's got a lot on his mind, and Jimin can feel it. Jimin out his hand on his boyfriends thigh. 

"What's up babe? You ok?" 

"Yea Jimnie I'm fine. Just I heard Tae talking to his grandma about Kook. He really does like him." 

"Well what's wrong with that? You don't like him do you?!" Jimin said worried. 

"Seriously Jimin? No! Ugh oh my God." 

"Ok well then what's the issue?" Jimin asked. 

"Something about the way his ex treated him. He said he wasn't ready to get into another relationship yet. But he does like Kook, a lot. I know Kook likes him a lot too. Like a whole lot. His grandma even told him to give it a try. So did I. I just hope he listens to both of us and gives Kook a chance. Kook is a great guy Jimin. He deserves to be happy." 

Jimin gives his boyfriend a loving look. He knows Jungkook likes V. And he's seen the looks exchanged between the two. But he also knows that both him and Yoongi need to stay out of it. 

"Babe, let them do this ok. On their own. I have a feeling it'll happen. Kook needs a good guy, and I'm sure Tae does too. I don't know anything about Taes ex, but I like Tae. He seems sweet." 

Yoongi knows Jimin is right.

"I know, I know. I learned my lesson with Jin."

"I'm not getting in this one!" Jackson and Joon sat there listening. Joon shot up and said

"Let them be guys. They'll find their way together. You did! And so did me and Jackson!" 

Meanwhile, Hobi was out on campus enjoying the weather. He loved being in the sun.

It soothed him if he was having a bad day, too. He spaced out, staring blankly ahead. All of a sudden, he ran into someone in his daze.

"Oof! Sorry bro!" Hobi shouted.

(introducing Bambam-20 yrs old-bi-has been on campus for a while now but was never noticed by anyone...til now)

"It's okay, really. I wasn't paying attention at all!" 

The guy said, hands up to show Hobi he was good. 

"Names Hobi, what's yours? You new?" 

"My name is BamBam. And I'm actually not new, I just don't get out much." 

"BamBam? Like the Flintstones? Really?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Ha yeah, my mom loved that show so much that she named me after it." 

They both laughed. Hobi found BamBam's laughter to be cute. BamBam thought the same about the other. Curious about this guy, Hobi decides he wants to chat a little bit more. 

"So, what are you out doing today?" A shrug and a smile. 

"I just wanted to feel the sun on my face I guess." Hobi grinned. 

"Well I could do that for you! My friends say I'm like the sunshine." 

BamBam snickered at that. 'Please be gay.' He thought.

"Totally kidding by the way. I know that was weird, huh? I'm like that. Talk before I think. Haha!" 

Hobi didn't even mean to talk like this. He was super curious. 

"Honestly, it was a good line. You almost had me. You're cute, but we just met." BamBam says.

"Well then, let's exchange numbers and we can get to know each other more. Maybe hang out. Eventually feel the 'sunshine' on your face." 

Hobi said as he elbowed BamBam with a small grin. They exchanged numbers with smiles and that's when Jungkook walked up.

"Hey Sunshine! What ya doin'?" 

Hobi looked at BamBam, 

"Seeeee, told ya!" BamBam laughed and told Hobi would text him later on. 

Hobi gave a wink and waved him goodbye. After BamBam walked out, Jungkook looked at Hobi with raised eyebrows and a grin.


	19. Knew it.

"So Hobi.....Who was that?! He's hot!" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Well, his name is BamBam, yes literally. And he's hella fine! And my bisexual ass got his number. But, what's up with you? You've been kinda down lately...and now, you're happy all of a sudden." 

Jungkook's grin dropped for a second. His brain screamed at him to shout it to the world that he and V were trying the relationship out. But.. he also didn't want to already ruin it, so he chose his words carefully. 

"Well, after I told Tae how I felt, it took a few days, but he asked me to come over, and when I got there... He hugged me. We talked and now, we are together." 

Jungkook smiled softly. Hobi smiled too big. Almost like he knew something. 

"What?" Jungkook asks, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I knew it was going to happen. I saw the way you looked at each other all the time. But what took so long? It's been, what, 3 months? Its about DAMN time bro!" 

Jungkook couldn't help but laugh. He knew Hobi would be funny about it. He wondered if V was okay with the others knowing, so He texts and asks. Of course, V was more than happy to have the others know. Jungkook texts the other guys and asks them all to meet up for dinner. He's excited but also nervous. He knows they will support him and V and he's appreciative of that. It's been a long time since Jungkook introduced someone as his, but this time it's different. They already know V, and they all like him. At a restaurant across campus, the guys are all sitting down. Normal seating: Jungkook and V next to each other. Jimin and Yoongi together. Jackson and Joon together. Jin and Hobi across from each other. Jungkook gives V a nervous glance and V grabs his hand in comfort. 

"It's okay, I'm ready. We'll be alright." V says. 

Jungkook clears his throat. 

"Uhm so guys, I asked to meet up because I have some news. I know you'll all be happy and whatever, but I'm super nervous.

''I really don't know why haha!" 

V places their hands on the table for the guys to see.

"He's trying to say we are together." 

V says laughing. Hobi wiggles his brow as he already knew. Jimin squeeled. Yoongi winked. Joon gave a soft smile. Jackson highfived Hobi.

Jin sat there. No expression at all. All of a sudden he stood up, walked over to V and Jungkook, placed a hand on each of their shoulders and said 

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK TOOK SO LONG?!" 

All the guys busted out laughing. They've never heard Jin talk like this. 

"Well see" V started, "it's my fault. I didn't think I was ready to be in another relationship. My last one was very toxic, to the point of me running from it." 

The guys softened their expressions, and listened. 

"See, my ex was an asshole. He was abusive to me. He hit me, cursed at me, even kept me from my family at times. It was always a game of push and pull. He controlled my entire life. I couldnt go anywhere or talk to anyone. Hell, I could barely breathe alone. He hated me, but kept me around because I let him treat me that way."

Jungkook winced at those words. Jackson grabbed onto Joon and patted his sobbing boyfriends back. Hobi was almost in tears and the others were attentively listening. Yoongi spoke up. 

"Well Tae, we've all known Kook for a long time. We know he would never be like that to you. Consider yourself lucky." 

Jungkook looked at V and said: 

"nah guys I'm the lucky one." 

V felt relief after telling his story. But he knew he should tell the rest. He could tell they had questions. That's when Jin asked. 

"So Tae, uhm, did you kill him?"

All of the guys shot Jin a death glare. They were shocked he asked that. It made V feel uncomfortable, and Jungkook could tell, so he told Jin to shut up. Jungkook scooted closer to his boyfriend and placed his hands on V's. The rest of the guys looked sad and worried. But still happy about the new couple. They finished up and went back to their dorms with a lot of thoughts about the nights stories. It's a week later and Hobi had hit it off with BamBam. The guys accepted him in their "group" and everyone was getting along. Jin had been acting weird lately and anytime they asked about it, he brushed them off. V and Jungkook had been taking turns sleeping at each other's rooms and became extremely comfortable around each other. To the point of being in the room together while showering. Until today. V was combing his hair while Jungkook was showering. He turned the water off pulled the curtain back slightly. 

"Mind handing me my towel" he said with a wink. 

V grabbed the towel and gave it to Jungkook without looking at him.


	20. Comfortable.

Jungkook stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist and V saw him in the mirror. Standing behind him, staring. V smiled and turned around. Admiring his boyfriends chest. He placed his hand on it and ran his fingers down to his abdomen. The muscles were very defined, and V had NO idea he was this built. Jungkook let out a soft sigh. He hadn't been touched in a long time. He grabbed Vs hand and brought it up to his mouth. He placed a small kiss on his knuckles. V blushed and could feel his neck and chest heat up. 

"Is this okay?" Jungkook asked. 

He didn't want things to go to far. He was being considerate to V. V smiled and gave a nod. To be honest, V was enjoying his boyfriends soft chest. He kept running his fingers across it, and admiring him. Until Jungkook ran his hand down Vs chest. Starting to pull up on V's shirt, V started looking panicked. Jungkook noticed and stopped. 

"I'm sorry" V said. "Give me a minute, yea?" 

V walked out of the bathroom, leaving Jungkook behind.

Jungkook was okay with this. he knew V needed to breathe. He knew it was going to take a little time, and he was perfectly ok with that. But what he didn't expect, was to see V shirtless sitting on his bed. He walked over to V and sat down. 

"Well this is new". He said to V.

"Yea it is, but I feel like I should at least try more." 

With that, V grabbed Jungkook by the wrists and pulled him onto his lap. Jungkook was taken aback by this sudden move, but didn't object. 

"Tae, are you sure this is okay"? He asked.

"Shut up Kook and let me do this" V said right before he pushed their lips together.

The door opened and in walked Yoongi. V and Jungkook jumped at the sight of him, and Yoongi froze on the spot. 

"Yo what the fuck? For fucks sake you two. A courtesy text would have been FABULOUS!" Yoongi said while laughing. 

V flung the blanket over the two of them. Face red from embarrassment. Jungkook had his face hidden in Vs neck. 

"Well, it kinda just happened. We didn't plan it!" Jungkook said, muffled. V sat up some. 

"so whatcha doing Yoongs? What brings you home?" 

"Well I came for my bag, I left a book I need for class''.

Jungkook waved bye to Yoongi. Yoongi waved at the two embarrassed lovers in bed. As soon as Yoongi shut the door and they knew he was gone, Jungkook jumped up and burst out laughing.

"Holy shit Tae, that was so embarrassing but it was such a rush!" 

"Ya think?!" V said back. 

The two got up and jumped in the shower to get cleaned up. They had class in a few hours.

Hobi opens his phone to see a message from BamBam. He's been anticipating this for a few days. Hobi had asked BamBam if he was single, but he didn't get an answer. Hobi is curious why the sudden need for BamBam to come over, but he's not going to complain, he loves his company. BamBam knocks, feeling nervous for what's about to happen. See, when Hobi asked if he was single, he was. He is single. However, BamBam didn't know how to respond because he didn't know if he was down for a relationship. Not assuming that's what Hobi wanted but still. 

"Hey Bam! Come in! Hobi says. 

"Hey Ho. Let's sit down. I wanna talk to you." 

They walk over to Hobis bed and take a seat. 

"So you remember how you asked if I was single the other day, right?" BamBam started. 

"Well yea, how could I not. You took off without an answer." Hobi said looking down. 

"Well I'm here with my answer." BamBam said. 

He moves closer to Hobi, places a hand on his knee. Hobi jerks at the sudden touch. But soon relaxes. BamBam takes his hand and rubs it softly across Hobi's cheek. Hobi closes his eyes and let's out a small sigh. BamBam knew this was the right moment. He inches his head close, Hobi's eyes still shut, and pressed their lips together. Hobi is shocked! But he kisses back, feeling amazing. Feeling hot. Feeling good. Their lips work together at a pace that can be described as perfection.  
BamBam breaks the kiss, and looks into Hobi's eyes. He's still in bliss but looks back at BamBam. 

"Does that answer your question?"

Hobi sits up and smiles widely. 

"Yeah, actually it does." 

BamBam sits even closer and out his lips to Hobi's ear and whispers 

"whatever it is you want from me, I'm open to it." 

Emphasizing on whatever. Hobi's breath is heavy, his heart is racing. He grabs BamBam by his face and connects their lips once more. This time with more heat and passion. Neither Hobi or BamBam expected it to go this route. But hey, they enjoyed it. 

"So" Hobi said. 

"So" BamBam replied. 

"Let's do this more yea?" Hobi said laughing.

"Oh absolutely Hobes!" 

"Hobes? What's that?" 

"Ah just a nickname I came up with for you!" BamBam said blushing. "

Well then I'll call you Bam! Yes Bam it is!" BamBam leaned over and placed a kiss on Hobi's lips again. Smiling half way through. He's happy.


	21. Jin?

Meet Sana! Jins' secret girlfriend!-She's 20-they've been dating a few months-she goes to a different college-she knows BamBam-Jins friends don't know her...

YET

Jin wants to tell the guys about his girlfriend, but he's the type to wait until he knows it's going to last. At least longer than a few months. Plus, the guys tend to over react on things, and Jin doesnt really like it. They've been together for a while, almost 4 months and things are going really well. Despite her being at a different college. It's not far from his at all, so they see each other regularly. Jins' phone rings. It's Sana calling. 

"Hey babe! How's your day going? He says answering.

"Hey love! It's going good. I miss you bunches though. I'm at my parents for dinner. They want to meet you!" Sana says. 

"Wow really? You sure we're ready for that? I mean, it'd be cool to meet them, but are you ready for it?"

"Well I haven't met your friends yet, and I totally get why. Maybe we should hold off. Maybe wait til I at least meet your friends first." Sana said giggling. 

"Yea, you know what? Let's do it. This weekend I'll set something up. Maybe lunch. I'll bring you and have them come too and you all can meet." 

"Awe Jinnie, I'd love that! By the way, any news with the new guy and Kookie?" 

"Well he fits in perfectly so we don't call him new anymore haha he's V or Tae, and he and Kookie are together."

"From the pictures you've sent, they look great together. It doesn't surprise me. Kookie needs to settle for a while. Maybe V will be the one to do that?" 

"You've got a point babe. How's your studies going?" 

"great! There's an open mic night in two weeks, too!"

"Sana babe, you're a great singer, you'll do great." Jin compliments. 

"Well okay love bug, I should go, I just wanted to say hi and that I miss you bunches!" "Alright babe. I'll text you the details asap okay! Have a good time at your parents too!" 

"I will. I'm excited Jinnie!"

"Me too! I'll talk to you later babe." 

"Alright, bye!" 

"Bye!" Jin says hanging up. 

Now he needs to get this plan in motion. The first person he texts is Joon. Joon calls Jin. 

"Alright fuckhead, what do you want?" 

"Well hello to you too Joon. Anyways, I need us to get together asap. All of us. For lunch or dinner." 

"Why? It's been a while yea, but why all of a sudden now?" 

"Joon, I have something important to tell everyone. Okay?"

"So you should tell me first since I'm your best friend. So I'll be prepared. Is it bad? Good? Are you dying?" 

"Joon wtf man really? No I'm not dying. No it's not bad. Yes it's good. It's really good. And yes you're my best friend so fine." 

"Go on, Jin."

"IhaveagirlfriendandhernameisSanawevebeentogetherfor4months!" 

"I'm sorry Jin, what?!" 

"Sigh- Joon buddy. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NAMED SANA AND WEVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 4 MONTHS!" 

"Jin, get your ass the dorm. Pronto." 

"Ugh fine. Bye!"

Jin gets to their room. He's nervous but knows he can trust Joon. 

"Alright so spill man!" 

"Joon I didn't wanna make it this big of a deal man. She's amazing though. I didn't want to introduce her too soon. Most girls I've been with leave after meeting family or friends, you know this. '

Joon scratches the back of his neck. "Ah yeah, yeah I do." 

"Ok then so you of all people should understand. But I told her she could meet you guys soon. So we need a plan for lunch or dinner asap." 

''Ok so let's get the guys here, and we'll plan." Joon offered.

It took a bit, but eventually all of the guys were in Joon and Jins room. Jin was a bit surprised when Hobi showed up with BamBam. 

"So this is a thing now?" Jungkook asks. 

"Well, what about you and Tae?" 

"We're together, duh." Jungkook says. Everyone knows dumbass. Dinner?"

Jungkook couldn't help but smile so big. His bunny teeth were showing and that was everyone's answer. 

"Thank God" Jackson spoke up. "Maybe now he'll be gone more and Joon can start coming to me more, yea?" 

Everyone started laughing. Jin clears his throat after a few minutes.

"So we called you all here because there something I need to tell, er well, show you all. It's been long enough and it's time you know." 

"I KNEW IT YOU'RE GAY!!" Hobi jumps up. 

Jimin and Yoongi burst out laughing. Almost in tears. 

"Jesus Hobi, no." Jin says. " We need to go to lunch, or dinner. All of us. And there I'll let you know what's going on. Okay?" 

V and Jungkook are sitting next to each other, eyes on only them. Joon breaks their stares. 

"Yo, lovebirds, when are you free?"

They snap out of it and Jungkook says they're both free tomorrow night. Everyone pretty much said the same, with the exception of Yoongi. It would cut into his precious nap and Jimin time, bit it's for his friend, so he said he'd be down. About and hour later, everyone is back into there own dorms. Their minds racing around what Jin could be going on about. It's a crazy yet fun mystery. Hobi opens a text and sees V has sent him a picture of Jungkook. He smiles to himself. V tells Hobi about the many ways him and Jungkook are getting to know each other, including being caught by Yoongi. Meanwhile, Jungkooks is texting Joon about the same thing. 

Joon decides to just call Kook. 

''Well that's a good thing. That's how I feel with Jackson. Who else knows about your sexcapades Kook?"

''I'm sure Hobi, Joking, and Yoongi by now. They're his roommates.''

''That's true. Let's discuss this later at dinner. Yea?''


	22. Meetings.

"Joon, she's free tomorrow afternoon. So let's meet up around 1 at our normal ramen place. I want it to be comfortable for all of us." 

Joon turns over in his bed: "sounds good, lets text the rest of the guys and let them know. And for god sakes Jin, SLEEP!"

"alright! alright! I will!'' Jin replies and texts the rest.

After he texts everyone, he falls fast asleep. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous! The last time a girlfriend met they guys, she didn't like how loud and obnoxious they were. BUT he had a good feeling about Sana. Jungkook can't sleep. He's anxious, but also very curious. Jin doesn't usually make a big deal of things, like he is now. It's new. He thinks to himself: 'I hope he's not leaving!' Then, his phone dings. Its from V. He can't sleep either. He's happy that Jin is including him. They soon fall asleep. Very happy indeed. It's morning and no one has class, so they sleep in. Except for Jin. He is up bright and early getting ready for his big reveal. He accidentally wakes up Joon. 

"bro, it's barely 9! What are you doing? It'll go okay!"

"sorry Joon. I'm nervous. It's a big deal for me and a big step in my relationship."

"I know, but it's gonna go good. We will behave." Joon says with a grin. 

This is why Jin is so nervous! ugh! 

Hobi is up, careful not to wake the sleeping couple in the bed across the room. He texts Bambam. 

It's nearing 10am and they are all waking up. Yoongi, Jimin, and V all notice Hobi is already up. BamBam is sitting on his bed with him. He looks over at the others. 

"mornin' guys!' 

Yoongi sighs 

"yep they'll get along great ah ha hes just like Hobi in the mornings.''

Jimin rolls his eyes, and get's out of the bed and heads right to the shower. Not forgetting to look back at his boyfriend to wink. A way of saying 'come on'. It's now noon. Everyone is ready and sitting in Joon and Jins room.However, Jin is gone already. Jin arrives at their fave ramen place, reserves a room for his group. They come in enough and give great business, so the owner was more than happy to comply. 

He gets a text from Sana saying she's there already. He is beyond nervous! 

Sana runs up to Jin and hugs him tightly. Jin returns the hug along with a short kiss. 

"hey babe! Oh I missed you so much!" Sana says. 

Jin smiles. "I missed you too! Um, babe, I gotta warn you, they are a rough bunch. They are very loud."

"That's ok! My friends are the same way. It's ok, I promise Jinnie. Don't be nervous, i'm sure i'll love them." 

Jin takes out his phone to check the time. It's 12:50pm. They will all be here soon. He knows what everyone likes, so he puts the order in. He goes to the front, asking Sana to stay in the room. She happily agrees. He walks out the front door and can see the guys all pull up. They all get out and walk up to Jin. He can sense their excitement and curiosity. 

"ok, assholes, don't flip or be overly stupid today ok?" 

They all look at him in confusion, but agree to behave. He leads them in towards the back. There stands Sana, smiling from ear to ear. She walks up to Jin, and grabs his hand. She looks at them one by one, but stops at Hobi. 

"Hobi?! Hobi! It's you! Wow, it's been so long! How are you?" she says running over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. 

Jins smile fades at the sight of his girlfriend hugging another guy. 

"Sana? Holy shit! Baby cuz! What the hell? It's been 2 years! Where have you been?"

They all stop and stare. Cousins? But who is is she to Jin. Jungkook is the first to speak up.

"uh ok, this got weird fast. We have established this is Hobi's cousin, and her name is Sana, but Jin, bro, who is she to you?" 

"she's my girlfriend!"

Jin lets out a small laugh. All the guys look at Jin with a confused look. 

"wait, this is why we are all here?" Hobi asks. Jin rolls his eyes. 

''yes, Hobi. It was time for you all to meet." 

Joon knew what was going on already.

He was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Joon, this handsome man next to me is my boyfriend, Jackson." 

"nice to finally meet you!" Sana says. 

Next is Hobi, but they knew each other so he introduces his boyfriend, Bambam. Jungkook introduces himself and V. Sana is visibly excited. Her eyes are shining. They all sit down after the introductions, and get some drinks. Hobi is curious about what's been happening with his cousin, so he starts talking. 

"so baby cuz, what have you been up to?"

Sana looks over at him and simply answers "school." 

Not wanting to really take her eyes off of Jin. She's so happy to see him, and meet his friends. Who he is always talking about. Joon speaks up. 

"so I guess ill explain why Jin waited so long for us all to meet."

Jin and Sana looked at Joon, and then at each other. They knew. 

"actually Joon, may I?" Sana asks. The rest of the guys shoot smiles at her and Jin. 

"ok, so... Jinnie was nervous for us all to meet because of the last girl he let you guys meet. She wasn't open minded enough for the group, and dumped my poor baby. But her loss is my BIG gain. I feel very lucky to have met him. And now you guys!" 

Jungkook lets out a giggle. 

"to be honest Sana, and you Jin, we thought you joined us and went the gay way." Causing the others to laugh. "you never told us what happened or anything. But I get it. You wanted to be sure she was ready, and so were you. Well, i'll be the first to say I am very happy to meet you Sana, and Jin I am happy for you!"

Jin smiles at Jungkook

"thank you Kookie! Back at ya by the way. You and Tae huh? Good choice." 

The rest of their lunch goes great. Jin couldn't have been happier. Sana accepted the guys, and they accepted her. Lunch goes great and they all have a great time.


	23. Oh no.

V and Jungkook are the first to leave. They wanted to go see a movie. They say its "less crowded" during the day. Joon and Jacskon head back to Joons room since Jin wont be there for a while. Hobi and Bambam decide on shopping. Jin and Sana stay at the restaurant for a little bit longer. Jin decides to drive Sana home, so she didn't have to ride the bus. He gets her home and they have a long talk about her meeting the guys. 

"I really do like them Jinnie!" Sana says. 

"I'm really glad you do. I really like you, and we've all been friends since high school. With the exception of V and Bambam. You're all very special to me." 

"Jinnie, don't worry. We will all be good friends. They are fun to be around, and the fact they are all dating is cute!"

"yea, I still find it odd that Hobi is dating a guy. I mean, I knew he was bi, but I thought he would go for a girl before a guy haha!" 

"ah yea, see Jinnie, Hobi has always been into guys. He uses 'bi' as a cover in case people get on him. Growing up he dated guys only. Never showed any interest in girls. But we loved him still. I really think he found a good one though. Bambam seems really nice, and he's cute. For sure Hobis type." 

About an hour goes by and after a short kiss, Jin heads back to the dorm. 

Jungkook looks over at V and winks. 

"what?" V says laughing. 

"Well, we have my room to ourselves. I thought maybe we could talk more. I mean ya know we just started dating and things got really heavy before we really knew much about each other. haha." 

"Good point, however you know a lot about me. So, I think I will do a lot of asking about you." V replies. 

"Fair enough." Jungkook says as they get into his car. 

V starts feeling chills, not sure why he asks Jungkook if any of the windows are down. In which Jungkook tells him no. 

"Tae, you okay?" 

"I don't know. I just got major chills and something seems off." Jungkook looks at V worriedly. 

"Is it because I wanna talk?" Jungkook asks. 

"No! Oh god, no Kook. I wanna talk. Really. I don't know, lets just drop it. I'm ok."

"As long as you're sure." Jungkook says grabbing V's hand. 

The closer they get to the dorms, the feeling V has gets worse. Something...just doesn't seem right. 

"Kook, I wanna be honest with you. That off feeling is getting worse the closer to home we get." Jungkook stops the car.

"Tae, do you wanna not go? We can wait for a little longer until you feel better." 

"No, let's just go so when we get in I can get feeling stupid over with." V says with an unsure laugh. They keep driving until they get to the dorm. They get out and walk up to Jungkooks room. They get to the door and see that it's open. Jungkook calls out to see who or what it is. Silence. He pushes the door open and V drops to his knees. Eyes wide. He blacks out. 

(VIOLENCE WARNING!!!)

Jungkook immediately falls to the ground. 

"Tae! Baby?! Tae! Wake up!" Jungkook looks up at the man standing there laughing. "Who the hell are you?!" 

"Baby? Tae?" The man huffs. "So you're his new toy?" 

"I said who the fuck are you?"

"What? Has the pussy never told you about me? It's been months, figured he'd slip up sooner later." 

Jungkook realized that this man standing above him and V was the ex. The ex that V stabbed in an attempt to get away. To save himself. Jungkook ignored the man, trying to wake up V. He succeeded and as soon as Vs eyes fluttered open, Jungkook gave a weak smile. V slowly sat up and look straight up to the man standing above him. 

"Kai?!" V screamed. "W-what are you doing here? How'd you find me? Omg grandma!" V couldn't breathe. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Relax dumbass, she's fine. I haven't done anything to her." V relaxes some. 

"Yet". Those words felt like a bullet through Vs chest.

"Kai, what do you want? How did you find me!?" V demanded. 

"Well baby, you hurt me and ran." He said walking closer to V, only to be stopped by Jungkook. 

"Don't get any closer to him. I know what you did to him!" Jungkook chocked out.

"Oh? Protective are we? He needs it. He's a wimp. So easy to throw around. But he deserved it. I think he actually liked it." Kai says with an evil smirk. ''He never knew when to stop. Or be smart. Ever." 

V flinches at every word the man was saying and Jungkook can feel it. Kai starts to move towards V again, and Jungkook shoots up to block him. This time, Kai hit Jungkook. Kicking him away from V, across the room. Jungkook, shocked from what just happened, jumps up and lunges at Kai. But he fails. Kai grabs Jungkook by his throat and swings him down to the ground knocking him out. V helpless, watches in horror. The next thing he knows, he's being lifted from the ground by his hair. Kai's grip was firm, making sure not to let V go. V finds himself being thrown across the room. He lands next to Jungkook. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you? Did you think you'd get away with what you did to me? Did you seriously think I'd just let you go? No. Not a fucking chance Taehyung!"

V tries to get up, but can barely move. He feels like his back is broken. He crawls his way over to his boyfriend and lays his body over him to try to shield him. He's terrified of what Kai will do to him. He can see Kai coming back for more. So he musters up what strength he can, and makes his way up to his knees. But surprisingly, Kai doesn't hit him again. He shives V out of the way, and grabs Jungkook. Shaking him awake. 

"You see, oh wait, I didn't get your name! Oh well, it doesn't matter.You see, Taehyung here tried to kill me. And he thought he could get away with it. But I came to show him he didn't get away with shit. Now, how could I ever pay him back and let him know just how he DIDN'T get away with it." 

Jungkook fully aware of the situation tries to get out of Kai's graps. But fails. 

"You hurt him! What did you expect? For him to sit there and take it? To let you kill him?!" Jungkook screams. "As far as I'm concerned you got what you deserved and it's a shame he didn't succeed!" 

Thats all it took for Kai to get even more pissed off. He dropped Jungkook and started laying punch after punch on him. Hitting his face numerous times. Making his way to the rest of his body. He kicked Jungkook in his ribs and stomach until he threw up blood. All the while, Kai didn't notice V making his way to the bathroom. He didn't notice that V had grabbed a pair of scissors. He didn't notice V was coming towards him as he beat his boyfriend to a pulp. Kai didn't notice V had dug the scissors into his back until he felt the stinging pain over and over again. V kept stabbing until Kai stopped hitting Jungkook. Kai turned his attention to V, but as he turned around V shoved the scissors right into Kai's neck. Kai grabbed his neck and fell to the ground. Blood poured out onto the floor. V ran to Jungkook and tried to help him up. He looked horrible. V wanted to cry, but he knew he needed help. He pulled out his phone and called the police.

The police arrive and evaluate the scene. They see how badly beaten Jungkook is and they see the cuts and bruises on V. Kai had died from the scissors being shoved in his neck. He had bled to death. The police had called for backup since this was a crime scene. They had Jungkook and V both checked by medics. Though Jungkook looked bad, he really was okay. V as well. After they got the okay, they had to tell police what happened. They were taken to separate rooms. As per usual. 

"Ok, so can you tell me who the man is and why he was here?" The officer asked Jungkook. 

"From what he said, his name was Kai. He was Taehyungs ex boyfriend. He said he was here to say Taehyung back for running away from him." 

"Why did he run away?" 

Jungkook knew this question was going to be asked. But he also knew he couldn't really say why. 

"His ex used to beat him. He was physically and mentally abusive to Taehyung. I guess he finally had enough and escaped. He left his grandma behind and everything. As you can see officer, he came here, I guess for revenge. From what Taehyung has told me, in confidence may I add, he ran away and Kai couldn't find him. He's been here for months now and it's been peaceful. Taehyung doesn't even know who told Kai where he was but he found out and came here. And you see what happened. He saved me, and defended himself against Kai. Kai would have killed us both had Taehyung not been able to do what he did."

The officer gave Jungkook a sympathetic look. 

"Alright. I'm done here, I'll go get Taehyung's statement now. Try to relax Jungkook. It's over now. You're okay." 

"Alright Taehyung. Tell me what happened please." The officer says. 

''Kai is, well was, my ex. He used to beat me. He was physically and mentally abusive to me. Almost every single day. He made feel so small and useless. I guess I just finally had enough and escaped. I had to leave my grandma behind and everything. Kai, he came here for revenge. I ran away and Kai couldn't find me. I've been here for a few months now, enjoying my safety, finding new love, and it's been so peaceful. I have no idea who told Kai where I was but he found out and came here. And you see what happened. I defended myself against Kai. I saved Jungkook. Kai would have killed us both had I not been able to do what I did. We were scared. For our lives. I did what I had to do to stop him." 

The officer writes down some notes, and gives V a nod.

He informs V and Jungkook both that they are ok, that they will not be charged. Since their stories matched. The officer explained that there may be more questions later on, and they agreed to comply. The police left and V broke down.


	24. Healing.

He kept saying sorry over and over to Jungkook, but Jungkook kept telling him it was ok and not his fault. He decided to text the guys to have them come.

First to arrive is Jin. He knocks on the door not knowing what to feel or even think. Jungkook and V he's the knock. They knew it was Jin since he said he was already there. V got up to answer the door. Jungkook was still too weak. V opens the door and Jin breaks down.

"Oh God Kook! Oh God! W-hat happened to you?! Tae!? Oh God you too?! I- what- are you okay?!" 

Jungkook tries to stand up, but falls back to the bed. V walks over to him to make sure he's okay. Jin is on the ground in tears, not sure what's going on. But the way Jungkook and V look, it's not good. They hear another knock. This time Jin gets up and opens the door. They rest of the guys are there and see Jin. 

"Jin? What is it? What's wrong?!" Joon asks in a rush. 

"Let us in man!" Yoongi says.

Jin can only speak a few words. 

"Tae and Kook, it-its not good. Just... Come on."

The guys walk in and are shocked at the sight. Jimin rushes to Jungkook and V and instantly starts crying. 

"Yo what the hell happened?" Hobi asks Jin. 

"I haven't heard yet. They didn't say yet."

V gets up, leaving Jimin to sit with Jungkook. 

"Let me tell you guys. I've kept something from you all. Only Jungkook knew about this." 

"About what?" Joon says frustrated. 

"The real reason why I moved here. It wasn't just bc my parents died. You see, I told you about my ex... He gets cut off by Jungkook. 

"Tae baby, it's okay. I'm okay. They should know. And guys, please don't be mad at him. This was a surprise. We had no idea this would even happen." 

V looks back at Jungkook and nods.

He ushers them all to sit down, as he stays standing. "Let me tell you the story about my ex, Kai."

He sighs "Ok, so Kai wasnt always bad. He had his good moments. We had our petty arguments now and then. But after a while things started changing. I guess it was the comfortable turning point. He got really comfortable and his true side came out. He started nit picking small things to get mad at me about and gradually got bigger. Like if we would fight and he'd tell me he didn't want to see me, I would try to make him feel better by showing up or calling him, he would get even more upset.But it got to a point that when he got mad, he got violent. I then turned into his punching bag. Everything I did was wrong. To him I was useless. I breathed too hard, slap. I wore the wrong shirt, punch. But one day he threw me out. I called him and he said he didn't want to see me anymore that day. So I thought ok I'll go to his apartment and make him feel better like I normally did. Well that was my worst mistake. I got there and knocked, and when he opened the door, I was pulled inside by my hair. All I can really remember is being beaten and called names. Next think I know I'm running into his kitchen to get away from him, and I grabbed a knife."

Jungkook grabbed V's hand and squeezed tightly. 

"It all happened so fast. He came running at me full speed with so much hate and anger in his eyes. I hell the knife it in front of me as a warning and he ran into it. He fell to the ground and I ran out I went home to my grandma and told her what happened. She helped me get my things together and I came here."

Tears came down Vs face, along with Jungkook.

"I didn't know if he had died or not. My grandma told me not to worry about it, that she would handle it. Well after being here for a while and meeting all of you, I decided it was time to call home and see what was going on. She had told me that he did survive and that he was looking for me. He bugged he daily, made threats, but she assured me he'd never follow through. Next thing I know, me and Kook were coming back and the door was open. We walk in and I blacked out.I woke up to Kai hurting him and I lost it. I didnt know what else to do, so I snuck to the bathroom and grabbed scissors and dug them into his neck. He would have killed me and Kook both!"

By now Jungkook was up and had V wrapped in a tight hug. Joon and Jackson were holding onto each other, with sad expressions. Hobi, Jimin, and Jin we're all in tears. Yoongi was in shock. He was so angry and yet thankful that his friends survived. BamBam wasn't sure how to react, to he sat next to Hobi rubbing circles on his back. They all agreed to never let this story leave that room. It would stay with them forever. It was their pact to never tell anyone. 

"Guys," Jin said. "What about Sana?" 

V looked over at Jin. "I like her, but please let's keep her out of it." 

Jin gave V a look of understanding. He wouldn't tell Sana. He knew in his heart that he shouldn't.Jin knew he couldn't tell Sana. She wouldn't understand. He knew it would be a risk to tell her. But he didn't exactly feel comfortable keeping a secret from her. Hobi hadn't talked to V or Jungkook yet. To be honest, he was very worried about them. They went through a lot in the last week. He didn't know what to say, what to do, or even how to be there for them. Jackson had been staying with Joon with him and Jin in their room. Giving V and Jungkook time alone. To process, heal, and recoup. After what they went through, it was the least they all could do. Jimin and Yoongi were the only ones who were brave enough to approach them during the week. They took them food and drinks. Movies. Even notes from classes they were missing. It was a trying week for everyone, to say the least.


	25. I love you.

Jungkook is currently standing in the shower. His bruises are finally fading and his cuts are healed. He takes a deep breath as he out his face into the water. As he's standing there, he suddenly feels hands snaking around his waist. He jumps at the sudden touch, but soon realizes it's his boyfriend. V wraps his arms around Jungkooks waist and hugs him. Not too tight since he was still sore from the previous events. Jungkook brings his hands down and intertwines them with Vs. They stand there like this for a few more minutes until Jungkook let's go of his boyfriends hands. He turns around and grabs Vs neck and smashes their lips together. V doesn't fight it, he moves along with his boyfriends lips. Perfect rhythm. All of a sudden, Jungkook notices Vs cries in the middle of their kiss. He pulls away from Vs face and can see the tears. Despite being in the shower. 

"Baby. Please stop. It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay." Jungkook says.

"Yea but this never should have happened. I never wanted to out anyone in danger. Ever. And falling for you did just that. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. That I wouldn't fall for anyone again until I knew he wasn't a problem. But God damnit Kook, I fucking love you. And I'm so sorry you got mixed up in this. I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I-im sorry!" 

Jungkook turns off the water and grabs two towels. He wraps one around him and one around V, walking him to a bed to sit down. He rubs the towel over V to dry him off, and grabs him some clothes. Jungkook gets dressed himself and helps V dress as well. When finished he sat down next to V. 

"Look at me." He says. "Baby, look at me. Please. Tae, please don't blame yourself. I had the chance to leave when you told me what happened in New York. But I didn't. I stayed right here, by your side. And you know why? Because I love you. I love you Kim Taehyung. What you did was brave. You fought for your life, for your freedom. What just happened, you fought for those things again. But also for so much more. You fought for me. You didn't have to. But you did. I was so scared for you, but I couldn't let him hurt you. Yea, I may have gotten beat up, but look now. He's gone. We're okay. Hell, more than okay. We are together, he's not an issue anymore. You don't have to live in fear." 

"Kook.... I-.... He could have killed you. I would've never been able to forgive myself." 

"Kim Taehyung! Stop it! I'm fine. It was MY choice to see things through with you. You didn't force me. I chose to like you, to date you, to LOVE you. Stop beating yourself up over him. He scared you, possibly for life. And you know what? I'm going to spend the rest of mine trying to fix that scar. It's time for you to accept affection. MY affection. You're safe love. I promise. It's now my life's mission to make you feel loved every single day of your life. To make you feel like you're the only one in this world. To make you feel love, and accept it." 

"Jeon Jungkook..."

"Kim Taehyung...?" 

"I-i fucking love you! I spent so much time afraid to feel love. To feel anything from another man. And here you are. You worked into my life unexpectedly and I've fallen deeper than I thought possible. There's no turning back. Kook, I don't love you.... I'm in love with you. Every fiber of your being. Just.... Ugh!" 

And with that V shoves himself closer to Jungkook and brings their bodies together. Mouths moving in a fast lustful pace. V carefully lays Jungkook back against the bed. He softly caresses his cheek and lays another kiss to his lips. Jungkook pushes him off, and V looks confused. 

"before we get anymore into this, we need to text the guys and let them know not to come over for a bit. haha"

V puts his phone down on the table that sat next to the bed. 

"okay, Kook, we are good. Everyone is out doing something." 

He looked over at Jungkook, and saw that big bunny smile that he had grown to love so much. He moved back over to Jungkook, who was still laying on the bed. 

"Baby...." Jungkook said. "I love you so much, and i'm so sorry for what you went through. But I swear to you Tae, I will never in my life, do anything to ever hurt you." 

A few hours pass and they had slept. Waking up in each other's arms felt like heaven to both of them. V gets up to use the bathroom and Jungkook texts the others letting them know it was safe for them to com back. V comes out and can't help but smile. 

"So hey, the guys want us to meet them at our regular spot. You up to it?" Jungkook asks. 

"I'm assuming you already said yes?" V says laughing. 

"yeah. Is that okay?" 

"Kook, let's go! We need to get out of here for a while. It's been a week."

They get ready and head out. When they get the the restaurant, they see the guys smiling and laughing. They missed this. 

"Hey my Bros!" Hobi jumped up and ran to V and Jungkook. The others greeted them, while they sat down. 

"So guys" Joon said slyly. "What's up?"

Jungkook blushed and V giggled. 

"Well, let's just say that Kook and I are great. On better terms, and we love each other." V says. 

The others all smiled and gave words of support. Jin however was curious about the incident.

"Tae, how are you? Like, really? After... You know."

"Jin, look, I appreciate your concern and worry, but please, not here. Not now." 

The others scolded Jin. But V understood his concern. He just wished it could have been talked about else where. 

"So guys, what shall we do now. Since we are all out and together?" Jimin jumped in.

"Movie? Bowling? Arcade?" BamBam said. 

"V and Yoongi grinned and said "BOWLING!" at the same time. 

The rest agreed and they left to go bowling. They played 4 games. Jungkook winning each one. No-one knew he was this good! 

"Well since I won and I feel bad, I'll buy you all ice cream, yea?" 

The guys agreed and Jungkook left to get their treats. Yoongi walked over to V. 

"So you two good now?" "Yea, actually Yoon, we're great. I let him know my real feelings, and he said he loved me. Like really loved me. That he's in love with me." 

"Woah, man. That's a lot coming from Kook. I don't think I've ever heard or known I him saying those words like that."

"Well then I feel honored and very privileged then. Yoon, he's so special to me. I never thought I'd be able to love like this again. But here I am. I fucking love that man. So much." 

"I'm glad. He deserves it and so do you." Yoongi replied.

For the next few months all the guys move on and continue to do well in classes. They keep their weekly dinners and hang out as much as possible. Hobi and Bambam become closer than ever. Jin and Sana met up more often, now that he's met her parents. Joon and Jackson end up breaking up, but stay friends. They never told anyone what happened. Yoongi and Jimin leave college and get a place together. They both have really good jobs. College just wasn't for them. V and Jungkook finally got the case closed with V's ex. It was a huge weight lifted. They couldn't be more in love. 

END!

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me!


End file.
